fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Muhammad Zahin Jazli
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Kamen Rider Ixa: Russian Roulette, Black Bullet, White Justice and Individual-System page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Manta-bee (talk) 05:54, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey I see youu like fanfic, so maybe you would like this fanfic http://desperate-feelings.wikia.com/wiki/Pilot . It's tv show based fanfic, so if you are interrested please rread and live commment. Fanfic of AAL. Ready to help with the fanfic. If possible, we might make a fanfic called Ace A Live Infinity, focused solely on Date A Live and Ace Combat Infinity. Plt. Pao Ayo. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 11:50, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 12:24, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Agreed. If I'm writing on the other fanfic, please wait for a while..... Copy that. I'll be flying in team deathmatch for a while. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 12:44, July 30, 2015 (UTC) I will create the page and add synopsis shortly. Story would be added later. One other thing: I edited the initial description of Ace A Live since Ace Combat wasn't mentioned to be based and I did a few fixes. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 13:20, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 14:23, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. ^_^ Okay Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 23:58, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Would it be fine if we start looking for factions and equipment for the Ace A Live thing? I would go with my mostly usual Ace Combat and Date A Live articles. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 15:06, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 15:14, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Sure, and don't forget, Spirit of Razgriz is a mixture between Demons of Razgriz and Spirits. Ok, thanks. Just to let you know, some of the articles will have a redirect link to the real information. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 15:34, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I added the equipment list. See for yourself. Ace A Live/Vehicles and Support Units Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 00:29, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Other ideas Here is an idea: I have IL-2 Sturmkvik: 1946 in my PC. What I would think is that to complement Ace A Live, all it needs is a backstory on how the Sephira Crystals end up being an object of interest. Would this be good? Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 05:09, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Here are the photos, if you like them: B-25flyby.jpg|A B-25 flies by over the impact crash site of the Sephira Crystal. It was shot down several minutes later. Transportintercept.jpg|The suspected transport fleet, as seen from a P-80 cockpit. FilePhoto.jpg|U.S. Army soldiers inspecting a Sephira Crystal File:P-80Intercept.jpg|The P-80 flown by Junichi Takamiya Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 13:20, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Good, now then, how about timeline next? It's easy to seeing what you made. ^_^ Okay, from the photos and the mission data I made earlier, it takes place in 1946, in what was called Operation: Halvanhelev (get it, named after Tohka's upgraded Angel), a series of classified military and scientific ops to study vibrational disturbances around Western Europe and North America. This will be related to the first Spacequake and the series of events that followed. The description of the P-80 states that it is piloted by Junichi Takamiya. He will be the fictional ancestor of the fanfic's Shido Itsuka. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 13:43, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Here are other details of the timeline: 2020 February 15 - Shido Itsuka became part of Ratatoskr. He became a certified United Nations Forces pilot on the same day. March 31 - Shido became part of the United Nations Forces, 21st Fighter Squadron, Archangels. April 10 - Shido participated in Operation: Argus, the liberation of Tokyo from the USEA Federation. Now here is the fun part on this date. 9:30 - Shido, callsign Seirei, entered Tokyo airspace from the southeast along with his squadron mates. 9:40 - A spacequake alarm sounded off, forcing both sides to escape. 9:41 - The spacequake occured, powerful enough to knock Shido's craft out of the sky. He bailed out almost immediately after. 9:45 - Shido finds a girl with a medeval-looking armor in ground zero(that girl is Tohka). From 9:46 onwards, USEA opened fire on her, but she escape. Shido followed her to an area where the least of the fighting occurs. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 09:43, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Here is more. I can confirm it is just some remnant Germans fighting to create a Spirit in the prologue... ...and they came close to creating one, but stopped short. DALHelsinki.jpg|A USAAF P-80 above Helsinki. DALHelsinki2.jpg|Takamiya's P-80 attacking the bombers DALHelsinki3.jpg|Firing the guns Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 12:03, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 12:13, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Should I start adding the characters at this time (particularly Shido and Tohka for the moment)? Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 13:00, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 13:06, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. If you want adding reference, conact me. ^_^ Alright, thanks. The jets he will use will be included in his description. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 13:23, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Now it's your turn for the characters. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 13:53, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Any other ideas? Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 12:00, August 21, 2015 (UTC)